


You Tell Me It's Just Growing Pains

by brennivin



Series: Street Fighter Gayness [1]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Multi, OC who is very horny but also a kind boy, Pseudo-Incest, Trans Male Character, baby ed who thinks he's ace but is actually gay bless his soul, trans Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Ed has been begging Balrog to let him come along on a night out with his friends. When he eventually lets him come with, Ed learns something about himself.(modern AU in which Balrog is just a boxer and Ed is his student and Shadaloo just ain't a thing lmao)





	You Tell Me It's Just Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Ed has had no bottom-surgery in this fic so be prepared for that.

Balrog always insisted that Ed stay home whenever he went out.

Whether it was to celebrate a boxing victory or just an excuse to get wasted, Balrog enjoyed a good night out on the town. It wasn’t exactly a lot of fun seeing him come home drowsy and dismissive, before passing out on the couch.

Ed wouldn’t have complained so much if he’d let him come along.

He’d tried everything. At first he’d tried to convince the man he was mature for his age – Balrog just laughed at that. Alright, maybe he wasn’t.

Then he tried promising he’d behave himself and not drink. Balrog shook his head and told him he knew better. He told him kids his age would always promise not to drink. He was like that himself once. Ed had insisted that this was not a fair thing to say because they weren’t the same. The man had just shrugged that off as naïve bullshit.

He’d even begged – offered to take on extra chores and to train extra hard if Balrog took him out drinking. The guy didn’t even listen to him.

It wasn’t like he was some kind of schoolboy. He was strong, and he probably wouldn’t even get that drunk. Maybe Balrog just didn’t drink very responsibly. How hard could it be to hold a drink?

When he eventually became old enough that he could legally buy his own drinks, Balrog eventually agreed to take him out for his birthday. Ed tried not to look too overjoyed. A part of him knew it was just an excuse to not buy him a present. That didn’t really matter, though. He was used to Balrog being a selfish prick.

-

It was pretty cold outside. Ed had a thick sweatshirt on so luckily the chill didn’t get to him too much. They didn’t have to wait outside for long, since Balrog’s friends arrived within a couple of minutes.

“Good thing traffic was alright.” One of them said, and Ed didn’t say anything as they all greeted each other with slaps on the back and all kinds of inside jokes.

“Who’s the young one?” Said a particularly tall guy, pointing a battered hand at Ed.

“This is Ed. He’s the kid I took in. Growing up pretty fast – good boxer too.”

They all fussed over him like sentimental grandmothers, pinching at his cheeks and feeling his muscles with impressed expressions.

“Built strong for his age, right?” said the tall one.

“What a cute kid. Not like that though, not like that!” said the one wearing a baseball cap.

“Woah. Someone’s got a man-crush.” said the tall one again.

They punched each other and Ed shrank a little bit.

It wasn’t like he couldn’t socialise with people. It was more like he had a hard time socialising with much older people who already were comfortable with eachother. There were about 4 of them and only one of him. He couldn’t expect Balrog to stick with him all night, either – that made him a little nervous.

“Ever been to the Blue Mountain, kid?”

“He’s not been there, no.”

Balrog left out the part where Ed had never even been to any kind of club or bar, let alone ‘Blue Mountain’.

“Oh, you’ll love it. All the liquor and chicks you could want. Pretty guy like you is gonna be popular there.” the hat-wearing guy said enthusiastically.

He was being way too friendly. First he’d called him cute and now he was calling him pretty. They didn’t even know each other. Was this how guys were when they went out together? He couldn’t figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

The club was only around the corner, and it looked like a pretty sleazy place. This was just the kind of place he expected his mentor to go to. He knew the guy had a soft spot for loose women and drinking spirits – he was young but not an idiot.

The neon sign in the window proudly proclaimed “girls, girls!!!” like Ed thought was only a thing in the movies. This was really happening, wasn’t it?

He’d never been too interested in this kind of thing. If anything, he preferred a good fight. If he could decide how to spend his night on the town he’d go to a bar, share some drinks with the strongest person he could find and spar with them in the parking lot. Sure, it was dorky but he’d like something like that. He kept it to himself. It wasn’t up to him to decide. He was only here because he’d made a fuss about it.

“We’re gonna get you a real babe, Ed. Make your first night at the Mountain a special one.” the guy who said this had a neck tattoo with a bald eagle in the middle. He didn’t like that guy or his stupid ink.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that man.” He said nervously. It was one of the few things he’d said so far.

“Sure we do. We gotta look out for our little Eddy.”

He gritted his teeth a bit at the fact this asshole just nicknamed him for no damn reason. He didn’t even like being called Eddy. Who did this guy think he was?

When the bouncer saw Ed he asked to see his identification. It felt pretty good to flash is ID card and have the guy let him in. Did it always feel this good being old enough to get in?

It only felt good for a moment, though.

He only had to step into Blue Mountain to know he hated it here. The place was too dark and the neon lights everywhere were obnoxious. He tried to look up at one of the girls who was pole-dancing a couple of metres from the bar but he just felt uncomfortable. She was pretty, and he admired the upper body strength required to dance like that, but… It wasn’t his scene. Something about it felt foreign to him, like he didn’t belong here.

A scantily clad dancer walked past him and threw a wink his way. His immediate instinct was to throw up but he suppressed it.

“Ooh, popular already Ed?”

He turned and it was the guy with the hat. He patted Ed on the back, obviously trying to bond with him but it wasn’t working.

They made their way to the bar and ordered a round of drinks. Balrog and his friends ordered various spirits he’d never tried before (some of which he hadn’t heard of) and he didn’t know what to go for. He threw a distressed look towards his mentor who quickly ordered for him.

“Well Ed normally has whiskey and cola, right Ed?”

He nodded. It was a lie but it was better than admitting anything.

Balrog might have been a selfish asshole and his friends were total losers but at least there were moments like this were he seemed to really care. He wasn’t the best guardian around but he wasn’t a monster either.

They sat and talked for several minutes, making jokes and initiating Ed into some of their group quirks. He wasn’t really interested in being friends with these guys but there wasn’t anything else to do. Eventually he needed the bathroom so he slipped away by himself, letting them know he’d be back soon.

God, he wished this would be over already. He had begged to come out tonight thinking they were gonna go dancing or to a bar or something. This kind of place was just not for him. He wanted to leave right now but he didn’t want to be an ass. After bugging his mentor so much about how he wanted to go out for drinks it would just be ungrateful to not give these guys and this shitty place a chance.

He used a stall, since he wasn’t comfortable pissing next to any of the patrons in here. It wasn’t anything personal they just reeked. He was done pretty quickly when he opened the stall door to see a familiar face.

“Oh. It’s you.”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

The guy with the hat stepped into the stall and closed it behind him.

“What are you doing?”

He smiled. “Think I don’t see through you?”

Ed was getting annoyed with this guy. “The hell are you talking about dude?”

“You know what I’m talking about.” He reached an arm out behind Ed and grabbed a handful of his ass so suddenly he couldn’t even react in time to stop him. “I know you’re not interested in this kinda place. Not interested in these _women._ ”

Ed felt his whole body light up with fear and confusion and a bunch of other emotions at once. “Wh- what? I- sure, it’s not really my kinda…”

He leaned in too close, like he was gonna kiss him. No fucking way was this happening.

“Hey. Quit that.”

“I know what you really like. It’s okay. I like it too.” He pulled the younger man closer. “If you’d have me, I wanna have some fun before we go back out.”

Ed calmed himself down enough to just put a hand on the guy’s chest and push him slightly back.

“I’m not… I’m not, uh, _gay.”_ He muttered, but there was some kind of uncertainty there. He wasn’t all that interested in women, sure, but that didn’t mean he was interested in men… right? Some people just weren’t sexual types or whatever. He was just one of those. That had to be it. “I’m, uh… ace? I think.”

“Your body says otherwise.” He groped Ed’s ass again. That was true. He was flustered, and he noticed his hips rocked a little when he was touched. “See how you’re leaning into it? You love it. I bet you’re just dripping for me-”

He stopped him immediately. He couldn’t hear this anymore without fainting. “Shut up. I don’t like you like that.”

“Well, that’s fine.” He let go, and allowed Ed to steady himself. “Not gonna force you to do shit you don’t want. That would just be weird.”

He nodded.

“Sorry if I freaked you out there. Maybe you don’t have this whole thing worked out yet…”

“Something like that.”

“It’s alright. It took me ‘til I was like 25 to figure out I could like guys and girls at the same time. Blew my mind.”

They laughed. Ed might like this guy after all.

“I feel bad asking but… what’s your name?”

“Really? We just told you our names like ten minutes ago! I’m Stephen.”

He looked down. “I was a bit spaced out earlier. Sorry about it.”

Stephen poked his chin affectionately. “God, you keep being so cute I might fall for you.”

That made him blush more furiously than he would have liked.

“Thanks for understanding, by the way.”

“No worries. If you ever change your mind let me know. I’d be happy to help you work things out.” He winked and Ed blushed again.

-

When they came back out a couple of the guys were huddled around with a waitress, who was nodding at their instructions with a big smile on her face.

“Guess who just got Ed the best girl in the house!” The bastard with the ugly tattoo looked a little too pleased with himself.

Stephen looked to Ed a little nervously. Ed looked at him like he wanted him to rescue him from this situation.

Not knowing how else to help, Stephen just ordered Ed another drink – a double this time.

She wasn’t a bad looking girl – the other guys certainly reacted well to seeing her. She had, as the tattooed guy called it, ‘a great rack’ and she was certainly attractive. She was even less dressed than most of the dancers in here, with little else on but little red stockings and black lacy lingerie.

The way she moved to the music was pretty nice. It didn’t do anything for him but he tried to act like he was enjoying it. He looked like a deer in the headlights but at least he could just pass that for youthful nervousness.

She was right there on his lap. He tried to keep his eyes on her, but he ended up glancing away. He couldn’t help it. This was wasted on him. Maybe for Stephen, or even Balrog-

He let his eyes wander for just a second to where Balrog was sitting. Luckily he had his eyes fixed on her just like the others. At least he seemed to be enjoying himself… Ed could see the outline of an erection in his jeans.

His body prickled with heat for a second. He forced his eyes away. This wasn’t really happening. There was no way he just felt that…

The rush went through his whole body, and straight to his crotch. God, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t… especially not towards the guy who was basically his _teacher._

He felt the heat creeping into his extremities, his heart pounding. He remembered what it felt like when Stephen touched him. Thought about how it would feel if…

“Lucky guy, Eddy! You like what you see?”

“Hahah. Yeah, man. Thanks.”

Luckily they were all drunk enough to not see right through him. With a stripper in his lap it was easy to make excuses for how horny he was right now.

Eventually the song was over and she gave Ed a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye. He waved back and smiled. It wasn’t her fault.

The next round of drinks was on Ed. He happily covered it, and Balrog looked proud of him. Seeing him smile as he took out his wallet to hand over the cash tugged at him in all kinds of confusing ways.

He was supposed to be his guardian – almost like a father. He was his boxing instructor. That was it. He just admired him, that was all.

As he sipped his drink he realised he was feeling a little woozy. He’d drank beer before, at home in front of the TV. He knew what drunk felt like. What he hadn’t known was just how strong whiskey could be.

He’d had maybe three drinks - two regulars and one double. He felt like he’d drank a whole six pack. Now he could see why Balrog got drunk so easily.

The one with the ugly tattoo said something about how great the girl had looked grinding in Ed’s lap. A thought invaded his head without his permission.

He imagined what it would be like to be in her position – not necessarily with all the lace… but maybe it would feel cute to wear that. He thought about how it would feel to be in a guy’s lap like that, pressed against him so shamelessly and getting him all riled up. Wondered if he could get a guy to look at him like Balrog had been looking…

Then is was all Balrog’s hands on his ass like Stephens had been. Balrog’s erection, and how much bigger it was than he would have expected. He wanted to…

No. He did his best to push it down. He would figure this out tomorrow, when he was sober. Maybe he and Stephen could-

“Well, we’ve gotta get moving.”

“What? It’s only 2am!”

It was 2am already? Last time he’d checked it has only been 12. He must have been spaced out for quite some time – disassociated even.

“Yeah, I’m mad tired. We’re gonna get a taxi.”

“Guess I’ll head home too, then… what about you, Balrog?”

Balrog put a hand on Ed’s shoulder. It was meant to be a totally innocent gesture but it didn’t help the invasive thoughts about his hands, and what he could do to him with those big, strong hands.

“We might as well head on home. Wouldn’t wanna wear out poor Ed. He’s got training tomorrow.”

Ed smiled weakly.

“He’s gonna need his rest then, eh? Maybe he can come out next weekend.”

Or maybe not… Probably not.

-

Arriving home while both drunk was a very different experience. Balrog took his coat off clumsily and asked if Ed was ready to go to bed yet.

“Oh. Uh. I’m not fully tired yet.”

“We can watch TV.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, maybe we can stream something.”

They were drunk on the couch with some dumb action movie on. It wasn’t like this hadn’t happened before. They spent a lot of Friday nights like this. The difference was Ed couldn’t stop thinking about his mentor’s…

“You alright?”

“Y-yeah…”

He drank some water and awkwardly shifted closer. He’d been sitting pretty far away in an attempt to avoid his lewd thoughts but it was only making things more awkward.

Balrog was focused on whatever was going on on the screen, when Ed felt himself get a little brave. It was probably the alcohol. He’d never been this drunk and this strange newfound lust was overpowering. He looked down and was surprised to see him hard again.

Looking back up he realised that the movie had reached a sex scene. He hadn’t even noticed. He didn’t notice his own actions either.

“Hey. What are you doing?”

His hand was on it. He was touching Balrog’s cock through his jeans. Everything was so fucked up tonight and it was only getting more fucked up.

“S-sorry…”

But he didn’t move his hand away. He felt frozen in place.

“Uh…”

Fuck it. He’d already gone this far. He ground his palm against the bulge in his instructors pants, earning a little grunt from the older man.

“E-Ed. You know what you’re doin-”

He gripped his cock firmly through the fabric and Balrog groaned.

“If you want me to stop you should tell me to.” It felt like the words came out on their own.

It was hard to tell what Balrog was even feeling right now, but he didn’t say anything.

He knew for a fact his instructor wasn’t interested at all in doing this kind of thing with men, but he silently allowed Ed to open his pants and get his cock out. Maybe he was equally unsure of what was going on.

Having it in his hand, heavy in his grip, drove him wild like nothing he’d ever experienced. He started to jerk him off experimentally, enjoying the sounds he made. He had his eyes shut. Maybe he was thinking about a girl or something.

Ed leaned in and licked the head. He didn’t know what he was doing at all but he did his best, eventually taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue over it.

Balrog made a sound he’d never heard before – a half-growl half-moan. He bucked his hips upward mindlessly, forcing half of his cock into Ed’s mouth.

“C-crazy fuckin’ k-k-kid…”

Ed moaned around him and tried to move up and down. He sucked so that his cheeks hollowed out and took as much as he could. If we went too far down, he felt himself gag a little bit so he tried to avoid taking too much.

A large hand came to the back of his head and petted his hair. It was all too surreal.

He pulled off of the older man’s cock to catch his breath.

“You’re meant to breathe with your nose when you do it.”

He said it like he was correcting his boxing stance or something. Ed trembled.

“S-sorry…”

“Shut up and get your pants off.”

Was he serious?

Balrog got impatient, made an annoyed sound in his throat and then pulled Ed from the couch to his feet. He forcefully pulled his sweatpants down, letting him awkwardly kick them off before pulling him onto his lap.

“You want it?”

Ed was burning up. He didn’t know what the right thing to say was in this situation but he knew he was aching with need right now and that Balrog’s huge cock was mostly the reason. He nodded meekly and Balrog reached down to touch him.

He was too wasted to be delicate with him, but he tried anyway. The whole scenario was so fucked and neither of them were thinking straight but he still didn’t want Ed to get hurt. He started with just one finger, then two.

Ed hadn’t realised how wet he was until Balrog’s fingers were in him and he gasped at the sudden intrusion. His whole body was so sensitive but his mind was numb and the combination was deliciously intoxicating. He shook his hips up and down a little, fucking himself on Balrog’s hand while he watched. He looked up with the same glazed-over lust he had when he was looking at that dancer…

He pulled his fingers out abruptly and Ed whimpered. When he lined himself up with the young man’s hole he held his breath. He’d never done this before. This was a terrible idea. It was gonna be unhealthy – messy, too.

He stuffed half of his cock inside him in one motion, his hands gripping Ed’s hips firmly but not too hard. Ed threw his head back. The stretch was almost too much for him but he tried his hardest to steady his breathing.

It seemed Balrog didn’t have the same patience though. He shoved the rest in several seconds later, bottoming out in Ed’s pussy and causing him to suck air in through his teeth.

“Hurt at all?”

He panted for a few seconds. “No.”

“Good.”

Balrog lifted Ed up and slammed him back down on his cock, pushing a moan out of him that was higher in pitch than either of them had thought possible for him. The side of his face that wasn’t covered by his bangs was fully flushed and his eyes looked blessed-out as Balrog started to thrust upward into him.

He lost himself in it, gasping and moaning and rocking his hips to meet his instructor’s vicious movements. The friction was amazing – he’d never imagined it would feel this good.

The older man’s grip on his body would certainly leave bruises but he was too distracted to care about that. Every inch that Balrog rammed into him brought him closer to heaven. He let him pull on his hips, bouncing him up and down on his cock. It wouldn’t be long now before he couldn’t take anymore.

Balrog shifted his legs a little, changing the angle just slightly and it felt different – better, somehow. He hadn’t realised it could feel better.

“F-fuck. Fuck. I’m gonna-”

He came hard. It felt like his mind went totally blank for a second and all that existed was that grip on his hips and that cock plowing into him and a wave of ecstasy crashing into him and through him. His body convulsed with it, but Balrog didn’t slow down. He fucked him through it, drawing it out until he reached his own climax inside of him. He could feel him twitch against his insides as he unloaded inside. His whole body was weak and his mind was blank as Balrog pulled out and let him slump against him.

He could feel the other’s heartbeat through both of their sweatshirts, gradually slowing back down to a normal rate and lulling him to sleep. They’d forgotten the TV was even on.


End file.
